A Whisper In The Wind
by KittyKatTitan
Summary: As he places the red rose on her casket, he says those three little words, "I love you." And, he swears he can hear her whisper through the wind. "I love you too, Scott." Songfic to Caraphernelia by Pierce The Veil. Dott. Oneshot. Reviews make me happy! :D


** Today has been pretty difficult. Learned something about my parents that I never knew... That's why his oneshot is a sad one. Plus, I love Dott. Anddd I'm best when it comes to writing angsty fics, like this. Songfic is to a great song called Caraphernelia by Pierce The Veil. **

* * *

** Disclaimer: Song lyrics are in italics. I sadly, do not own them or TDROTI. **

**A Whisper Through the Wind**

~.'~.'~

Caraphernelia: Definition- A broken-heart disease whenever someone leaves you, but leaves all their things behind.

~.'~.'~

_**Sunshine, there ain't a thing that you can do that's gonna ruin my night. (But there's just something about) This dizzy dreamer and her bleeding little blue boy. Licking your fingers when you're done and you've decided. There is so much more than me, and baby honestly it's harder breathing next to you I shake. I brought a gun and as the preacher tried to stop me, hold my heart it's beating for you anyway...**_

__Suicide. Contemplations racked his mind everyday.

He had tried the whole 'church' business. Thanks to the never ending attempts of his old cast mates, begging him to get his life back on track. The preacher man tried to stop him, knock some sense into that hollow shell he called a brain. That's all it was nowadays. Hollow. No rational thoughts occurred in there. They used to, but not anymore. All he thought of was her. Her smile. Her laugh. Her eyes. Her hair. Everything about her.

Scott Hunter was a heartless man. He never felt sad for anyone. Never felt happy, unless it was at the demise of someone else. And he never felt love, until he laid eyes on her.

Love was her essence. Her way of thinking. As if her whole brain was hay-wired around love. She worshiped Mother Nature, and talked to animals as if they could actually understand the crazy things she said. She nurtured the trees, the shrubs, all of earth's various foliage, as if they were her children.

Maybe that's why Scott loved her so much. She was a nurturer, and he needed her compassion.

His whole life he had been treated like a nuisance. His pappy was his only friend. His parents were very poor, and he lost his mother at a young age. He had a hard life, living in a rundown trailer. His pappy barely making enough money to feed himself, without the extra mouth to feed.

Pappy was a very strict man. He had a difficult time showing love to his son. He showed it in trivial ways, such as shooting rats together on the weekends. Rather than spending quality time and exchanging 'I love yous'.

He needed someone like Dawn, to fill the void within his heart. She did that. Whenever she was around it felt as if his heart was finally beating, again. As if a switch had been triggered and all was finally right in the world.

His heart beat _for _her. The rhythmic 'thumps' were like a mantra screaming her name, everytime it pounded. He lived for her.

_** What if I can't forget you? I'll burn your name into my throat, I'll be the fire that can catch you. What's so good about picking up the pieces? None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole. Nobody prays for the heartless. Nobody gives another penny for the selfish.(You're learning how to taste what you kill now) Don't mind me, I'm just reaching for your necklace, talking to my mom about this little girl from Texas.**_

__He couldn't forget her. He couldn't. No matter how hard he tried to move on. It was as if her name was burned into his throat. Everywhere he went, he was reminded of her beautiful face. He couldn't even go into his own bedroom, without being reminded of her. Her stuff was everywhere. Shampoo, makeup, clothes. Everything. He hated being in his own home, because it even _smelled_ like her. The scent of nature, mint, and a scent that could be only be described as Dawn.

The colors of the sky were dreary without her. As if the watercolors were washed away. They never lit up in this hole of depression he was surrounded by. She painted the sky, the gorgeous blue and white drops. They were her work of art. Mother nature blessed her, with the ability to shape his world. His stars, his moon. They were all her artwork.

It was as if the whole world was spiraling downhill. Noone prayed anymore. The world was heartless. Nobody gave money. The whole universe was a selfish place. She made it right. Always going out of her way to help those in need.

He remembers the last time he saw her, he had given her a present. It was a necklace. One with a silver chain, and a large turquoise stone. It matched her cerulean eyes. They were like deep ocean waters. He could get lost in them.

He knows his mother would've loved her. Her innocence and purity. He still talks to his mom sometimes. Some days he just sits on his bed, buries his heads in the deep brown sheets, and thinks of her. Her smiling face, her calm voice. He speaks to her, as if she can hear him. He tells her about Dawn, how she changed his life. How amazing she is.

He imagines her, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on his forehead, as she used to do. Tucking him in for the night.

_**Just give her back to me. You know I can't afford the medicine that feeds what I need. So baby, what if I can't forget you? Collide invisible lips like a shadow on the wall. And just throw away, oh no. You can't just throw me away. **_

_**So what if I can't forget you? I'll burn your name into my throat, I'll be the fire that can catch you. What's so good about picking up the pieces. What if I don't even want to?**_

He attends her funeral. It's incredibly quiet, throughout the whole service. Some of their old cast mates are there, they express their condolences for him. Many of tears are shed, in remembrance of the aura whisperer.

He walks by her casket, and looks down into it. She looks peaceful, as if she were sleeping. Noone would've ever thought the crash was as bad as it had been. Her platinum blond hair is curled to one side. Her eyes are closed, and he sees she has blue eyeshadow on. It's a deep contrast to her porcelain skin, which is even more ghostly white now then it used to be.

She's wearing a light blue satin dress. The same one she wore on their first date. He feels the tears well up in his eyes, and he prays a silent prayer that God would return her to him. _'Just give her back to me.'_ He begs. _'Just for one day. Just so I can tell her how much she meant to me.'_

He feels oddly like a drug addict, when they attend a rehabilitation center. She was his addiction, and now he's being forced to leave his own personal brand of heroine behind. No medication can cure him. He needs her.

He bends down and places a ghostly kiss upon her pale lips. They're cold, just like her body. Cold and lifeless. He can't hold back the tears now, and they flow freely down his face.

_**What if I can't forget you? I'll burn your name into my throat, I'll be the **__**fire that can catch you. What's so good about picking up the pieces? None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole. Just give her back to me. You know I can't afford the medicine that feeds what I need. So baby, what if I can't forget you? Collide invisible lips like a shadow on the wall.**_

__He takes his time, exiting the building slowly. He sees her parents standing outside. He doesn't speak to them. In his opinion they shouldn't even be there. They always had mistreated Dawn. They were workaholics, who treated her as if she was a crazy hippie.

He walks into the cemetery, and looks solemnly at her casket. One by one everyone places a red rose onto it. He's the last one. As he places it on the casket, he says those three little words. _"I love you."_

_**What's so good about picking up the pieces? What's so good about, what's so good about? What's so good about picking up the pieces?**_

__And he swears, he can hear her voice whisper through the wind. _"I love you too, Scott." _


End file.
